Packer
The MTL Packer is a 2-door industrial truck that has appeared in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Designed as a car transporter in the 3D Universe, it has changed in the HD Universe, and was designed as a semi-truck trailer. In GTA V, it can tow any truck trailer, while in GTA IV it will appear with a ramp, a fuel tank or a flatbed. Description GTA: Vice City In GTA: Vice City the Packer bears resemblance to the 1986 Peterbilt 379 Car Carrier and is an ideal portable ramp to set up for stunts as players usually approach it at speed to jump and clear walls, fences and low buildings and to drive onto rooftops (either by jumping from or driving up the ramp to climb said rooftops) and other high places. It can push small cars away without restraint, but it is slow and hard to control due to its long body and wheelbase. Unlike future renditions, the Packer is unable to transport vehicles in Vice City, as they cannot be attached, and remain stationary while the Packer simply rolls out from beneath them. GTA: San Andreas In GTA: San Andreas, its appearance is similar to Vice City's redention, except it has circular headlights. It is possible to safely store one car on the Packer due to its ability to move the upper ramp up and down; this is done by driving it onto the bottom ramp and slowly closing the top ramp down. If the ramp goes too far down, however, the car will get crushed and explode. It can transport up to three vehicles, due to the ability to elevate part of the ramp; however, cars can still roll off at sudden stops so the player must operate it with high sensitivity to keep the cars safely in place. The truck can unexpectedly suddenly stop as if were hit by the car(s) being carried. GTA IV The Packer in GTA IV has a cab over engine design and is manufactured by MTL. Its short wheelbase makes the truck slightly more maneuverable compared to the previous rendition, but does not make up for its still poor speed at 112 mph. In addition to the ramp that was available on previous versions of the Packer, it now comes with flatbed and tanker variations (the tanker's content is unknown). The ramp does not touch the ground so it can't be used for transporting cars or doing stunts; third party trainers can however be used to spawn a variant with a ramp touching the ground, but performing stunts with non-motorcycle vehicles is nearly impossible. It is based on a Kenworth K-100. It can be sold to Stevie for up to $4000. GTA V The Packer returns in Grand Theft Auto V. However, this time it is a normal tractor trailer resembling a 2004 Freightliner Century Class 112. Players must be careful, for there are two other trucks that resemble the GTA V Packer: the Pounder, which is a truck with a trailer longer than that of a Benson, yet shorter than the real GTA V 18 wheeler trailers, and the Flatbed, the Packer's flatbed version. The truck that closely resembles the Packer in GTA IV is a truck known as the Hauler. The Packer, Hauler, Barracks Semi, and Phantom are the only 18 wheeler trucks that appear in the game. It is to note that Packers can appear tugging long trailers with business ads on them, or pulling tank trailers, or sometimes nothing at all. The performance of the Packer this time is stellar. The top speed is above average and the acceleration is the best out of all semis. However, like a typical semi, handling requires some braking, but not as much as one would think. Packer V.jpg|The Packer on Rockstar Social Club. GTA V Packer.jpg|Front/side view of the Packer (Rear quarter view, with ramp lowered.). PackerMTL cropped.png|Engine close-up in GTA V * Locations GTA Vice City * Parked at the InterGlobal Studios in Prawn Island. * In front of the Vice City Port Authority in Viceport. * Next to the eastern gate of Terminal A of Escobar International Airport. * Very rarely in Vice Point and very common in Viceport. GTA San Andreas * Usually spawns in the countryside or desert. * Usually parked in a gas station on the western outskirts of Las Venturas near Octane Springs * Usually seen in Ocean Docks and its vicinity. * Parked in K.A.C.C. Military Fuels. GTA IV * The Packer spawns at industrial areas. * Parked near the old Sprunk Factory on Niblick Street in Tudor, Alderney. The Lost and Damned' * Occasionally appears in Gang Wars in The Lost and Damned as a target vehicle to destroy, used by the Albanians. The truck usually appears with the ramp or tanker bed. Sometimes during a glitch it will generate with both tank and ramp on board. GTA V *Spawns at the Harmony Truck Stop on Joshua Road in Harmony, Blaine County. *Commonly found on the Great Ocean Highway and eastern highways. *Always spawns in front of Beeker's Garage in Paleto Bay. Trivia General * The Packer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-DST in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in GTA IV. , GTA San Andreas. ]] GTA San Andreas * A unique light green colored Packer appears in the mission Cop Wheels in GTA San Andreas. * It is one of two vehicles to be referred to by its (in-game) name in a GTA San Andreas mission, the other being the Merit in 555 We Tip. ** Additionally, of the six vehicles referred to by their respective names (if one counts the Blista Compact, Willard, Feltzer and the Romero in GTA IV), it is the only vehicle that is only referred to by its name by the protagonist (In this case, Carl Johnson) himself. * In GTA San Andreas, the Packer can be used as a mobile car crusher. Just park a car on the lower ramp, get in the Packer, and lower the top ramp. This will crush the car parked under it, causing it to explode. ** Be careful not to place the car too close to the cab, or the Packer wil explode, too. Also, be careful not to place the car too far back, as it might slide off, or cause many unexpected (and unwanted) glitches to occur. * Also, in GTA San Andreas, in mutiplayer, the Packer can be used to transport massive waves of gunmen, with the help of the double-deck, one Packer can be used to devastate a whole street. Just crowd as many armed people on both decks, and drive. Be careful not to make any tight turns, as anyone standing on the back may fall off. * In GTA San Andreas, the player cannot transport motorcycles or SUVs on the lower ramp because it's too low. * During mission Just Business in GTA San Andreas, the Packer is explosion proof and has unlimited weight. * Cars being transported will flip out or fall when the player turns or brakes the truck too sharp. The reason is because the cars cannot be attached on the truck, unless using a mod. During the mission Just Business, the truck appears hauling Sultans and in the mission Cop Wheels, it can haul four HPV-1000s. They won't fall because they're attached and scripted. * Players can transport cars and unload them with the help of a Tractor either towing/prevent sharp turns when towing, or being carried by the Packer hooked to a car that is already on the Packer. To prevent cars from immediateley rolling backwards when the Packer starts moving, the upper ramp can be used to clamp the cars in place. Click here to see how to load the cars onto the packer. GTA IV * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie in GTA IV, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Packer fetching $4,000. * A Packer with the ramp down exists in the TLAD game files, but doesn't spawn. * In GTA IV, there is a different unused ramp component for the flatbed Packer that exists in the game's internal files. This ramp component attaches to the back of the flatbed Packer, and it is able to be spawned using modifications. Although seemingly normal, it is quite odd, as the ramp's solid area does not match its physical appearance; Because of the fact that its collision detection does not properly line up with it, it is quite difficult to drive cars up the ramp and onto the Packer's flatbed. The ramp was scrapped during the game's development for unknown reasons. GTA V * Despite the Packer's 2 person capacity, in the mission Pack Man it seats 3 (Franklin, Trevor, and Lamar). * The "V24 Supercharged" badge on the truck also appears on the Phantom. * In GTA V, the Packer has a CB radio attached, and occasional trucker chatter can be heard, even with the radio. See Also *DFT-30 *Flatbed *Recovery *Pounder *Hauler Navigation }} de:Packer es:Packer fr:Packer pl:Packer pt:Packer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by MTL Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks Category:Vehicles in GTA Online